


The Lone Blue Boy

by HetaRosFangirl



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaRosFangirl/pseuds/HetaRosFangirl
Summary: Ethan Darling has an easy life, albeit the minor struggles that the higher class of the Kingdom of Kurateufel. One night, though, everything changes...





	1. Back to the Basement I Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I just got this idea out of nowhere and had to write it down! Sorry to those who read the first chapter of my other Fanfiction, but I wasn't in the mood of typing out the whole story from my notebook, and I really wanted to write this, so here I am. Feedback of any kind is welcomed, happy reading~

Ethan’s POV

I creep down the hall, careful not to make a sound. The hand holding my candle is shaky now – thankfully, I see the slave’s quarters right ahead. Though I’m rarely down here, I know the basement by heart, some of my best memories containing me sneaking down to the kitchen placed nearby my destination this night.

Making a turn, I arrive to the wooden door of my slave’s room. I softly knock on the door, knowing he was trained to hear when he was summoned at all times.

Immediately, I hear a quiet mummer, and my dear friend gets up. The knob turns, and his smiling face greets me once again.

“Come in, Ethan,” the sixteen year old whispered shortly. I can tell he’s amused as always, every year he’s convinced I won’t return the next. 

“Thank you, Gerald.” I keep it business-toned as ever, fearing another of his co-workers may find us.

Once his door is closed and locked, the atmosphere spun entirely. We hug for a second, joy in our eyes. 

“Happy birthday, your highness. How have you been in your luxurious life, Erica?” He teased me again with that god-awful nickname, good old G, he hasn’t changed. I smile anyway, glad to see my friend hasn’t broken down in the couple of days since glancing at him when he was coming in from his shift outside. His shift, unfortunately being at high noon, looked worn and tired, but they know my family is doing the best for them, which keeps them happy through the struggle. We went through the trouble of ensuring the slave managers in the fields treated them fairly as long as they did their work, and even then we disagreed with our beloved kingdom’s forcefulness on demanding slaves do more and more labor to keep up the current population’s food supply.

They’re just wasn’t enough Bramaithian slaves to do the dirty stuff, I guess. We captured the kingdom roughly five years after I was born, I’ve grown up in my countries new utopia. Formed from the kingdom of Kurateufel, in which I am proudly a part of, conquering the slave’s old kingdom, Bramaith, to the north. Gerald is around the same age as me, never knowing his parents who died in the war mere days before they surrendered. Merely left with his little sister, Emily, a month after her birth. Together they were sold countless times, miraculously, before reaching my father’s estate when I was seven years old – he never knew his or his sister’s birth date, leaving my parents just assuming we were around the same age, though he does remember that they both were born in the summer. When he had mediocre tasks before the age of twelve, I snuck down here all the time. He is the youngest we’ve even bought, and since my older brother started lessons around the time the duo came here, we were each other’s only company in drastic times of loneliness.

I sit down on the floor across from him as he picks up his small eleven-year old sister into his lap. “I’ve been fine, lessons aren’t as appealing as they sound though.” I couldn’t complain that much though, G and his sister were probably the only one down here who could read more than common phrases, thanks to our friendship being due to boringness of our daily lives.

He chuckles, grazing his hand through Em’s hair. “It can’t be that bad, I’m sure. You get amazing food, is that a plus?”

“Not when your mother is yelling to the hills when you grab the wrong utensil, though.” I laugh as I place the candle on his little nightstand. His room was small, but he kept it as neat as he could. A simple bunkbed, chair and desk took up most of the space, besides the space near the door where we filling up during this conversation.

He was laughing too, amused at my constant dark humor on my family’s status and wealth. “Hey, at least the guy that serves you food isn’t muttering to himself about his wife problems.”

This went on for a while, just back and forth small talk about our extremely different lifestyles. It was nice talking to my only real friend here. I spoke of the traveling I would do in the near future, the marketplace (well, the few times I’ve been there), even of my families business currently. He told me the standings of his friends both in and out of this plantation. He made a big deal of thanking me once again for sending his letters, and receiving the feedback, of his distant buddy’s from childhood I got a hold of in my spare time. There were a few at similar establishments, who were fair to their workers just like us.

He ranted about them all of the time, displaying his wanting to be outside our grounds a free man one day. He didn’t mind here, of course, but I could understand his standpoint. 

“What would you do if you were free?” I ask randomly, curious to what he would do. Maybe he’ll buy his way out or something, I would support him if that happened one day.

His irises lit up instantly at the prospect of having a free will, it was fascinating to watch. “I would get a small job, have a small life, at first. I just want to entertain people, have a little legacy in someone’s mind. Start something in the market maybe, I’ll need money at first. I just want to make people happy. Then I’ll prosper. I’ll need a starting point though, obviously, and even that would be hard.”

I found myself nodding, holding a similar dream. I didn’t want to just be a diplomat for something – I wanted to have a legacy bigger than upholding the Darling household. I was the younger child, which gave me more freedom, but still. Through my childhood, and to this very day, I was the cutie of the house that everyone admired, or at least got along with. 

“Can we talk about something, though?” Gerald looked worried all of a sudden, although there was a weird aura surrounding him this whole time that I didn’t pay too much mind to. Now, though….

“Sure.” I said, shortly.

He took a deep breath, as if he was preparing for the worst. “Please don’t think of me any differently, though I’m pretty convinced you’re going to leave me forever after listening to this, but…I haven’t been fully honest with you for some time now.”

My eyebrows scrunched, in clear confusion. “What? How did you lie to me? How serious is it?” This won’t affect our relationship, I know it. We’ve been friends for too long. Still, though…

He starts again. “I’ve kept some of my parent’s belongings ever since our parents died. Its two separate books – one just a regular book, and another my father’s personal journal. I had no idea what it meant, but then you taught me how to read, and when I could finally translate it a few years back…do you promise not to tell anyone the contents of these books?” He pauses, waiting for my reaction with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

I pause, thinking this over. I have no clue as to what’s in these writings, but its scaring Gerald. He’s fearful what even whispering it to me can do. That’s serious, he’s never been like this, except for maybe the first few times I came down here. On the other hand, he’s like a brother to me, I’ve never held anything back and neither has he. He wants to tell me, so I should let him. I’ll keep his sacred secret.

Emily gets off her older brother’s lap to go to bed, as if the two conversed what would happen if this situation occurred before, while I said “Go for it, G.”


	2. They Found a Believer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I'm really motivated for this right now, so here's a new chapter! Hopefully your all enjoying this, happy reading~

The man breathed in and out, his face struck from worry. “My-my parents, as you know, were part of the army. Before they died, they joined this organization that was set up by a bunch of middle-class friends. At the time, they mainly helped the depleted military movement, as you could imagine. It wasn’t just a branch of the weak system, though. They weren’t, well, part of the military at all.”

Gerald wasn’t making any sense. My muddled mind only got muddier. I needed more, this wasn’t adding up. Why was he so terrified? “Was that an uncommon practice? I mean, it would make sense for them to help out any way they could, right? What’s the bad part?”

He stopped me quickly. “No, this wasn’t just any militia that believed in the cause.” If even possible, he spoke quieter, his head coming close to mine. “This was a group that believed in their own cause. This group – the ones responsible for this material – they were advocates to their own beliefs. Before the Bramaith government weakened from the famine, they were in direct contact with old King Dennis Mcloughlin. They wanted to form a new system of government, Ethan. They were radicals against your home kingdom. If you though the Bramaith military fought with a vengeance, you’ve seen nothing. These guys spoke to the people like me – the oppressed. They wanted a government, what they called a ‘Democratic Republic.’ See for yourself.”

He clutched his bag – the one I ratted off as storage for food, water and pay – and pulled out the two books in question. With a second of thought, he pushed the books into my chest, the covers facing my chest. His head was angled down now – as if in regret.

I skimmed some of the writing, making out the small word on the front as “This Book Loves You.” The other book was in worse condition, the pages crippled. Scribbles of what I premised was rough handwriting was on about half of the pages. The back of the cover had a weird emblem I couldn’t recall until a minute later – it was the symbol of his parents cause, but shaded in the color green. The old emblem was red, but my country’s national color was Blue, what was the Green for? The cause of this program? 

More and more questions popped into my head, so fast I spewed them out of my open mouth as they came. “What does this have to do with anything? Are they still around now? Who’s in it? What’s their goal now? Why are you telling me this now, instead of all the other nights? What is going on, Gerald?”

He scooped his face into his rough palms, his head straining while doing so. “I’m tell you why I’m saying this now, just wait a minute. They are still around – my friend you found? He was killed on duty a month ago, that was a fellow member, and I believe he’s one of the top news writers, informing me of the death. I can’t remember the name, it was complicated. Besides all that I’ve already told you, the ‘private’ parts were all in the code of the organization. I wrote to him once about it, and he finally gave me knowledge on the matter, but some major details could not be written down, nor was I trusted enough. The Kurateufel government knows about them, certainly, they’ve been staging minor events that show they’re loyalty to their cause against their rule. They were supportive of my people, so the group has raised a massive following since then with those who have escaped or resisted capture.” He was talking quickly, almost too quick for me to pick up.

That’s a lot of information, but not enough to quench my thirst. I didn’t know there were groups like this still around, I always had faith the secret police caught the traitors. What are their numbers? How powerful are they? Have my leaders been keeping this from the people? Why would they resist now, too? King Guarnaschelli, he was cruel with slaves, but he isn’t that bad after that….right? Has this land’s reputation been hogwash this whole time? “…What does this all mean?”

My blue eyes matched up with his. “I have the biggest resistance group’s propaganda, that’s what.”

I paled at his declaration, some bit of understanding flooding through my head. Horror filled me, that one sentence could have many implications. Secrets, arrests, torture, death, they all await if that one sentence comes out…

He had this…but he wasn’t an active member….surely not…he can’t be in danger…he’s a common slave, worse than dirt in society…please tell me he isn’t thinking…

“D-do you want to join?” I spit out, not believing what I was hearing clearly.

“Ethan…well…I can’t, not yet, it doesn’t matter what I want…”He refused to look in my direction.

“Are. You. A. Part. Of. This. Group.” I was tired to this sick game, I need to know more, I just can’t take this little talking game anymore.

Absolute silence.

He shut his eyes tight, ready for impact.

“Yes.”

Before I could respond, he jumped onto something else.

“As to why I told you this tonight, out of all the other nights, the last letter I received a few days ago said there was a wanderer of the cause-“

We heard footsteps. Loud footsteps.

“Gerald, who is that?” I whispered. 

“I don’t know, sometimes the main cook Rosanna comes next door to bake for a treat, but she’s never coming from the stairs…”

He looks to me, dead serious and scared. With good reason now, too. “Get into the top bed, E. I have to set my sheets now.” He nudges his head to the top bunk, where his sister was now fast asleep.

I instantly shake my head. I know what play he was making, and I loathed every outcome of it. “No, how about I do the covers? Go to sleep.”

He moved his mouth in barely a whisper, communicating “It would make sense if I was doing it, with you we’ll all be caught in the act. Protect my sister, worst comes to worst. Please.” 

No, I can’t, he was my friend, G can’t do this, he can’t-

A bang echoes through the room. A man’s voice barrels through the old wood. “Open up, barjurids scum.”

My dear friend looks at me, fear and determination shown in his eyes. I don’t like that look – that image has now been scorched into my brain. He’s begging me to go up the ladder.

Remorsefully, knowing he was right, I climb in with Emily, careful not to disturb her with my head hitting the non-feathered pillow. Noise is not welcome at this hour. She’ll wake up soon, though.

“Hurry up, I’m being nice to creatures like you.” The voice is shouting louder, I would be surprised if the whole floor wasn’t awake, wondering what is happening to their fellow being.

With one last second to spare, he throws the bag and the two precious belongings to me. I somehow catch the belongings as the door bursts from its hinges.

G is laying on the floor with a pen in his hand, playing this off as him writing, which was forbidden. He’s trying to save us. He shouldn’t…

No, no, no, no, NO!

I now identify the Secret Police Officer – black uniform, a sword and muscles as big as my horrid ache. We were only lucky I was so small – someone like Gerald would have no chance at fitting, no matter the sounds it would make.

The officer storms into the room, and caught the helm of the fellow sixteen year old’s shirt. The man hasn’t noticed me, peaking at the scene through the thin blanket and pillow enclosing my face. If he doesn’t look close enough, he’ll see the bumps and conclude that we’re just one person. 

“Why are you up so late?” The man interrogates after roughing him up for a minute. 

He looks to where I supposable was, and smiles bitterly, as if he knew I was watching. He does know I’m watching – he knows my heart is too big to not do so.

“I was writing a small note to my owners about the duties I performed today, sir, just as they instructed.

How did this man enter my property? Why did the government want this? I can hear the clatter of similar boots the man is wearing – a whole team was sent here. Why?

“That was a real smart answer for your kind, boy. You can’t write.”

He pursues his lips, as if he’s accepting fate.

“A fellow worker taught me, sir.” 

The man stared at him for a few moments, then laughed. “Oh, clever you. Your masters taught you, huh? Well, maybe they need to be taught a lesson, too.”

What?

“Gentlemen, let’s make a fine example of this, as to what happens when dealing with our supreme race of mankind. Get the torches, Perticone.

“As for you, you little schmuck”, my friend and I are paralyzed at his words, “you stay here while we burn this estate to the ground.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember - any feedback(including constructive criticism) is welcome!


	3. A Plan, But Not An Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have said this sooner just to clarify to stop this certain situation from happen(which I strongly won't believe it will, but whatever) but if your name is in this work at all and you're bothered by it, I promise you I mean no hate and this is not a real-life depiction of anyone or anything in reality. The youtubers I include in this are all awesome, and the stray names I use for antagonists and such aren't meant to paint a picture of someone in real life. To anyone I know personally, they will understand why I'm saying this, but to the other part of the seven billion people on the face of the earth, happy reading~

Ethan’s POV  
The man was stomping out as Gerald went to stand up, though he was having a bit of trouble doing so. The man saw when he looked behind him for good measure, and became enraged.

Without a word, he took my friend’s shirt once again, this time dragging him out of the little space of his living quarters. When he was gone, Emily moved – I knew she couldn’t be asleep for that whole thing. 

Dread coursed through me, this is all my fault, he was right, it was a risk I finally paid for tonight…

No. I can grieve later. I’ve been trained to be a strong leader, if the situation demands of me to be so. It’s in my family blood. This was not their intention during all of those lessons, but I need to do something. I need to find him. I need to save Emily at the very least, but it won’t come to that. That was his last command – he’s still alive. I will save him, somehow, I have to. I went down here. We’re all getting out of her in the same manner we came.

I string the bag over my dull cloak, I wouldn’t dare think of leaving the cursed items in here for them to see. I’ll keep on asking Gerald about it later. Away from this.

In a flash, I find myself glancing to the door, cautious of every little movement me and the girl make. To me shock and relief, no one was patrolling the grounds.

Without allowing myself to ponder the reason for the sudden evacuation, we run to the stairs a few corners away. I’m holding G’s sister’s hand the whole time, it would be drastic if we were separated right now. Hopefully G can be saved, but how? It’s us against the force of Kurateufel. I should stop thinking about that. It’s only making my faith dwindle more.

As we take the last sharp turn, we are disappointed to see the passage to escape blocked my expensive furniture, all smashed to pieces and used as a blocker to keep anyone down here trapped. Instinctively I search for another exit, looking past every creak in the wall, or a weapon of some kind, but Emily shocks me when she nudges me to her attention. She was standing with confidence, and pointed back the way we came. Clueless, I followed her. I’m convinced she’s leading me to something meaningless until I finally laying my eyes upon a few loose planks in the wall, hung from old nails sticking out even from my view. How did that happen? The guy that usually fixes our walls was here just at dawn this morning…

So many things are happening, I lose the ability to think straight even further. Running towards it, we stop right in front of the suspicious planks. It was right next to a shelf containing ragged gloves for work, an area the men also wouldn’t depict as a main zone of the building. Those would stop someone’s hands from getting seriously hurt if they tried pulling them off with their bare hands…It’s like this was made strategically for this purpose, but why…

We were panting, as these thin walls formed a maze on this level of the mansion. I kneel down to her for both a break and a reassuring conversation, and she speaks for the first time tonight.

“Where’s G, Ethan?” she says abruptly. Her innocence as too good for this world, though she did gasp the knowledge that this was a life or death situation. She was no fool – she learned well from her big brother.

I don’t know where my family is, but they’ve got to be alright…

…but the officer said they would teach us a lesson, too…

Priorities. I have a job to do. Shaking my head, I remember that we need to get out of here first. Focus, focus, focus Ethan! Focus!

We both shift our heads, hearing voices from the outside. I look out the narrow hole I carved out, surprised this wasn’t found before. It was barely wide enough for me to fit in, the men probably didn’t heed too much thought into it being here most likely. They wouldn’t fit, that was pure fact. This was a perfect location for escape though, for we were on the tilted side of the building that no one could notice unless specifically looking for it. We also had an advantage point – we could see the whole field, stretching out as far as the eye could see. We could run for the woods when we got Gerald back, even their best trackers would have trouble following us. We would have to be slower as a team, though...

"Officer Hoffman! Get the kid over here, we’re waiting!” A stranger laughs from somewhere, breaking my line of thought. It sounded like it came from the crowd of clad men in the distance to the right, squashing all of our crops and setting up torches around the perimeter in the process. I took a guess and hypothesized that those are the same men that were causing the ruckus in here. My blood boiled at the sight – all of my property’s hard work gone to waste by Kurateufel’s finest. This wasn’t the majestic, proud kingdom I learned about in my schooling – this was barbaric.

Sobs take me out of my rage as quickly as the emotion came, seeing Emily crying in heavy breathing. She seemed to be having trouble forming words, her lips separated as if waiting for words to pass through them. A forever later, she succeeded somewhat. “I-I want G, I need him, I want my brother! I hate these people! I hate this place!!! I…I only want G…..what are we going to do, Erica…he told m-me it would work…that everything would work tonight…what happened for this to go so w-wrong…””

I pause, figuring out how to comfort the young child. I had the same questions, but she at least knew part of the story. I know absolutely nothing, but I’m not going to put her on the spotlight right now. Neither of us could take it. I swear I’m going insane at this point. I make up my mind as to what approach I would take, preparing my voice to whisper in the most calming voice I could muster. “Everything is going to be fine, we’re all going to make it Em. You hear? This will all end soon, it’s going to be-

The sickening sound of a head striking a pole, used to hang the flag of the kingdom in the middle of the potato section, snaps my reassuring speech to bits. It was no longer dark to see, the men were all holding fired torches in a circle surrounding the flagpole.

Neither of us, without a doubt, didn’t recognize the body of Gerald tied to the metal object, a man swinging a leather strap standing directly behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote too much for this chapter, so I split it into two parts. Next one's coming soon, hopefully you enjoyed! An feedback is welcome!


	4. An Escape, But it didn't Follow the Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG sorry it took so long! Life has been crazy, and It's only getting crazier. I want to write today though, so here I am! I do want to update my other story too, so expect that! Unless these are empty words, in which case I'm really sorry:( Well, happy reading~

Ethan’s POV  
He was still breathing, him resisting his restraints feverishly with no achievement other than scraping his skin even more. They may have drugged him, or it could just be his suffering taking a toll on his health, if it hasn’t already…

“Let’s begin the celebration, for Guarnaschelli!” The officer – Hoffman, I believe someone said – shout to his charged men in a battle cry for the king. My king.

They all chanted back in joyful screams, contrasting significantly to the almost minute grunts from Gerald, “For Guarnaschelli!”

The men, hearing this, raised the whip high above his head, ready to unleash the weapon onto the back of the slave. 

In the distance, the scene lasted for what seemed like hours. It probably only lasted ten minutes tops, though. But a lot happened in that time.

His skin from afar was tinted a dark reddish color, no doubt infection has already begun. I couldn’t tell if his eyes were closed or not. The fires, now lit in makeshift sites synchronized around the pole, was the only light to be seen for miles. 

Emily’s face was buried in the helm of my shirt, the texture of tears wetting my forearms. Somehow I wasn’t crying yet. We both couldn’t cry. I have to get the three of us out of here.

G getting out of her in that condition, though…

After about sixty painful noises of the lash upon his back, the girl faced me in the eye.

“I-I wanna be with him.”

I grab her shoulders on instinct, dead serious into her eyes. Panic shot through me as if a cannon just entered my stomach.

Warily, words flooded out of my mouth. “Please, don’t do this, he wants you to live. I can’t let you do that, Em. We’ll figure this out, there’s anther way-“

She flashes out of my arms, and as she is tiny enough to fit in the hole without any issues, crawls out before I can stop her.

I stare at the hole trembling, too many things are happening for me to get a grip on. Going out with her would be stupid, especially because it would take too long for me without her reaching Gerald first. Fuck…

No, no, no, god please no-

A snap could be heard all the way from here.

I dive my head to the floor once more, me seldom acknowledging that that was her neck as I focus my sight to the outside dirt. The slain little child’s body is now motionless in the short grass plain, her forehead crimson just a few yards away.

She’s gone. No healer could fix that. No healer would fix a slave like that. It’s over. I choke back vomit, slightly dizzy.

I broke my promise.

I get away from the makeshift exit, no good if they see me through there while seeing the murder.

They’ll leave her there. All alone.

…I’m proven wrong. I instead see the murderer take Emily roughly by her arm, dragging her through the plants her brother crafted. In fact, they were headed towards that slave right now.

Thankfully, as I am athletic and have a small build, I take this as an opportunity to get into a better position. I get to a nearby bush for the red raspberries a few rows away, even more so to the left of the property. All I can do now is wait to go to Gerald. I hope I can save him somehow…

How? I’m just the high-class younger-child of the Darling family. I can’t do this. I have to try, but the amount of faith I have is dwindling. I can’t dwell on my chances. I can do that later. Or when I die. I’ll have plenty of time then. I’m joking about death – not a good sign.

The men come go back to their original spot in the field. I can see it clearer now. G’s eyes are closes, I think, still tied to the metal from the ground. The only light in the area was the fires, everything else pitch black. I could run quietly without mistake, and they wouldn’t see me until I was far gone. But I can’t leave them behind without a second thought…

The officers take the body to Gerald, they’re blocking my sight of my two friends, and I hear them holler loudly. Mocking them.

“Together forever!”

“Perfect match, boys!”

“In sickness and in health, always staying by each other’s side. How sweet.”

The comments being shouted confused and infuriated me, until the guy moved…

Her limp hand was tied to G’s hand on the opposing side of the black pole. Gerald’s sobs echoing into the night, his heartbreaking sounds filling my soul with the worst sadness I’ve ever felt. Apparently, the man did something violent, for when the same man moved again into the circle, my best friend screamed in pain, and then fell silent.

Someone threw something, furthering his torment.

He fell to the ground.

He’s having trouble breathing – the gasping of the air was horribly obvious.

He weakly looks around, and at the last second, meets my eyes. I know what he wants me to do. But I can’t. I can’t let go of him yet…

I shift uncomfortably, and snap a twig near my foot. So cliche…but then again, cliche stuff is normal. Maybe the only normal thing tonight.

The guy they called Perticone before whipped around, alerted. He stood on my side of the formation. “I heard something.”

They all grew as silent as G, with suspicion clear in their postures. 

Hoffman ordered them with a mere nod – they began searching.

I look to Gerald one more time, in complete sorrow, and run as fast as I could into the forest a distance away. Emily could have made it, if our roles were reversed. It should have been my life cut short for her to escape, just like the siblings planned. If they planned at all. Something’s going on that I don’t know about, it frustrates me to no end…well, it frustrated me before. Now I’m only thinking of the death of two of the best people I’ve ever had the pleasure to get to know in my life. And now they’ve left all at once. 

As I run, I hear the men’s voices ring out. They sounded as if they were…arguing?

“Who could it be? We could catch a lowlife slave any day in this area, woods or not.”

“What if it’s the couple’s sons? We only killed one in that room during the raid, and the adults were on the top floor.”

“No, dumb ass! The other one was reported to be dead yesterday from a careless slave putting nuts in the small one’s birthday cake – that’s why the carriages were outside, for the burial, you piece of shit!”

“Poor little traitor. Least he was luckier than the rest of his vermin.”

Tonight is the worst night I have ever experienced. Death and confusion do not mix well. Especially because with the latter mixed in, you can’t fully process the former too well.

I reached it with no one seeing me, miraculously. I hid behind a huge rock to catch my breath.

For a couple of seconds everything was a black and green blur in my troubled eyes, and when a dark figure leaped out of the surroundings, I played no mind to it. My vision went dark the second after.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Message to the Revolution: #1.  
From: The Fallen Slave  
Status: Almost Dead.

Pain. And Ethan. That’s all I can see. 

He knows what to do. He needs to get out.

Blood. And Emily. That’s all I can feel.

Emily, my sweet Emily, Mom and Dad gave me the duty to protect her…

And here I am, sixteen years later, her hair touching my knees. Dead like all the others.

How was I such an idiot? How could I drop that during work? How, how, how…

I’m dying. I know that. I can’t stop it, whether I accept it or not.

Girbeagly told me in his emails everything would go as planned, they guy would be there, hell, I saw her go through his escape route like we discussed she would! Even when my contact was captured, the guy set up everything! We all did our parts, if it wasn’t for me…

How did it go so wrong so fast?

It’s hard to breath. 

Ethan’s running – I try to not look in his direction, for fear of them finding out where he’s going.

They think he’s dead – good. That worked, at least. 

Okay. 

Please make it, E. You made my life worthwhile. Thank you for that. I’m sorry I can’t help anymore.

I’m going to join my people now, no more suffering. I can only hope and pray we don’t share the same fate.

Make the world a better place, Ethan. For all of us. Girbeagly, my family…

What was the slogan that the guy told me, in case this failed?

Oh yeah, I remember.

“You should be watching.”

Cause I know there’s something out there that will make everything better. You just have to watch. Then just do something about it. I wanted to do that. But I can’t now. At least I watched. Watch, world. Watch they people’s suffering. Watch the hero’s fix your mistakes. Watch your faults be accounted for the first time in you life.

Take up my cause. For Emily, for your family, for me I only pray Ethan can help. I think he will. He said he would, before, anyway. 

Goodbye. I guess I’m just the Fallen Slave after all, world. “You should be watching.”

Stay lit, never quit, Ethan Darling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated, including criticism!


End file.
